Pachislot Macross Frontier
, which is Pachislot game series, along with , which is a Pachinko game series, are themed around the Macross Frontier television series. There are several entries to the series, with varying specifications and song lists. It is the successful follow-up to the CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross pachinko game. A Macross Δ-themed pachinko game followed, called P Fever Macross Δ. It is set to be released in August 2019. Differences Pachinko Pachinko are traditional Japanese gambling machines wherein players pour metal balls (resembling ball bearings) at the top. The balls then dribble down and hit metal nails on the way down, the outcome is decided by where the balls end up. As a player, you can somewhat move the nails to affect the outcome. Players must first purchase a prepaid card to buy a tray of these small steel balls, with the average cost being ¥4 per ball. Serious players, or "Pachi-puro", would not buy anything less than a thousand yen's worth.Japan Zone - Pachinko Mechanics SANKYO's popular Deji-Pachi (Digital Pachinko) machines have an LCD display in the center showing colorful animations that indicate your jackpot, or "Fever". The noisy animations feature scenes from the Macross Frontier series. The winnings come out as more metal balls, which you can use to collect some sort of prize. The player then takes the prize to another location nearby to redeem for cash, as gambling for money is technically illegal in the country. Pachislot Pachinko´s younger cousin is the Pachislot machine. Pachislots are very similar to normal slot machines. While digital Pachinko machines feature a video screen, all Pachislot machines have this feature. Instead of the metal balls used with Pachinko, players use coin shaped tokens with Pachislot. As players play their three reels, the story unfolds and different events take place on the screen on top of the machine.Casino Story - Pachinko and Pachislot Like slot machines, there are three wheels featuring a variety of symbols. Each of the wheels spins at an extremely fast rate and has a button beneath it that stops the wheel manually, no more than 0.19 seconds from the player pressing it. While some may put a win at pachislots down to luck, in reality there is a lot of skill and lightning fast reactions needed to be good at it. Pachinko All released by SANKYO. *CR Fever Macross Frontier **CR Fever Macross Frontier You Are My Wings! (May 2011) **CR Fever Macross Frontier Listen To Our Songs! (May 2011) **CR Fever Macross Frontier Soul Kira ☆ (September 2011) **CR Fever Macross Frontier 3 (March 2019) Pachislot All released by SANKYO. *Pachislot Macross Frontier Song of the Beginning, Resounds in the Galaxy! (April 2012) *Pachislot Macross Frontier 2 (May 2014) *Pachislot Macross Frontier 3 (April 2017) Overview CR Fever Macross Frontier (Pachinko) The first version of the game was released in 2011. The tale of the songs, love, and fighting of the songstresses Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee, and the here Alto Saotome are all found in the game. In addition to popular songs like "Diamond Crevasse" and "Lion", 18 other songs including the fan favorite “Do You Remember Love?” are included. Later versions would make minor tweaks and add new songs from the series. Pachislot Macross Frontier 2 (Pachislot) The inclusion of a high-speed mechanic action of variable fighter ‘Valkyrie’ is a must for players. The game features a new chassis and is loaded with 32 songs, including songs those from the films Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. The game was released on May 2014. Pachislot Macross Frontier 3 (Pachislot) This machine has revamped gaming features, making it feel fresh for past players of the series. This machine is loaded with the latest song by Sheryl Nome called “Gorgeous”. When this song is played, the screen of the game changes to “Gooorgeous Game” mode in which the player gets to experience gorgeous time, being true to its name. The game was released on April 2017. Gallery パチンコ新台 ＳＡＮＫＹＯ「CRマクロスフロンティア」ＰＶ動画 |PV of the first CR Fever Macross Frontier. CRフィーバーマクロスフロンティア3 先行映像|Pachislot Macross Frontier 3, the Pachislot game from 2017 - is getting a Pachinko version complete with the song “Good Job”, called CR Macross Fever 3. 【CRフィーバーマクロスフロンティア3】ヒロインリーチ シェリルver .【パチンコ】【パチスロ】【新台動画】|Gameplay of Pachislot Macross Frontier 3, featuring animation from Macross Frontier. 2,400発もってっけぇ〜！CRFマクロスフロンティア3 パチンコ新台実践『初打ち！』2019年3月新台＜SANKYO＞【たぬパチ！】|Gameplay footage of CR Fever Macross Frontier 3, the latest Pachinko game in the series. FrontierCR.jpg|Promotional ad for Pachislot Macross Frontier 3. PromotionalPachislotF1.jpg|An ad for Pachislot Macross Frontier 2. Makurosu1-title.png|Another promotional visual for the series. Cr makurosf3 light-gazou2.jpg|A new visual for CR Fever Macross Frontier 3. M-frontier2-p.gif|The reel arrangement of Pachislot Macross F 2. S macrossfrontier3-p.gif|The reel arrangement for the third and latest game. CFMFrontier3.jpg|The design of CR Fever Macross Frontier 3R, released in March 2019. References External Links *Pachislot Specifications *Pachislot 3 Report *Pachislot Database Category:Macross Frontier Category:Games